


When Plans (and Hearts) Fall to Pieces

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Buon San Valentino, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After a confusing Valentine's Day and an even more confusing dinner with Italy, Germany isn't sure what to make of things.





	When Plans (and Hearts) Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the proposal from Buon San Valentino.

Germany rushed back into the safety of his house, locked the door, and collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table, head in his hands. Had he done something wrong? He had followed the book’s proposal instructions perfectly, but Italy’s reaction was all wrong. He had spent hours memorizing that chapter, and it said nothing about _this_.

His mind felt broken, but he didn’t try to fix it. Whatever emotions he was repressing would surely cause more damage on the surface than they would buried deep beneath. Yes, Germany’s strategy now would be survival. His strength could outlive the shame.

He clung to that belief until he looked up and saw the vase full of roses from Italy—sweet, infuriating, perfect Italy. Something snapped back into place in his brain, releasing the feelings he was trying so desperately to ignore. The tears started to fall, and they stung like thorns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble game for the Hetalia Writers Discord (prompt: roses). 
> 
> Obviously Germany and Italy resolve everything a few days after all this happens, but immediately afterwards I feel like Germany would still be a confused mess, and I wanted to try to capture that.


End file.
